Le bon, La sorcière et Le pervers
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Une vieille dame entre dans la boutique et prétends avoir des esprits dans sa demeure. Avec son habituel sourire Yuko envoie Domeki et Watanuki voir... mais si la raison était autre que occulte ? [Donuki]


Titre : Le bon, La sorcière et Le pervers.

Auteur : Trop honte pour se dénoncer XD

Genre : Cafouillage, bêtise humaine et gros délire teinté de romance.

Résumé : Comment convertir un Watanuki ? … ça en dit long ! Donuki sinon…

Note : Cette fiction peut gravement nuire à votre santé mentale… Vous aurez été prévenu !

Rating : T

Bonne lecture :

Le bon, La sorcière et Le pervers.

-JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS ME RENDRE DANS CET ENDROIT AVEC TOI ! Hurla le jeune homme à lunette.

L'autre se contenta de se boucher une oreille pour ne pas devenir sourd. Il faisait nuit et la sorcière des dimensions les avait envoyé dans une maison qui –selon les dires d'une vieille femme aveugle qui sortait presque de l'asile- était infestée d'esprit. Je vous explique ! Une vieille dame était venue, alors que Watanuki faisait la lessive, demander l'aide de Yuko. Sa demeure lui faisait de mauvais tours et elle était persuadée que des esprits rodait… Yuko avait eut un sourire conspirateur et avait demandé à Watanuki de mener son enquête. Bien sûr, elle lui avait également proposer –obliger- d'emmener Domeki avec lui. Après tout, si il y avait des esprits, il allait sûrement être en danger, avoir des problèmes de respiration, s'évanouir ou pire se faire enlever par des démons assoiffé de sang… Voilà ce qui avait convaincu le jeune homme d'emmener l'exorciste avec lui ! Mais voilà, ça le faisait râler ! Rien d'anormal, en somme… Ses petits yeux bleus, cachés derrières ses lunettes semblait tout de même heureux… il y avait quelque chose au fond si on regardait bien qui les faisaient briller de bonheur. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée, lui donnant un air un peu relâché et moins sérieux que d'habitude mais néanmoins très séduisant. Il manquait quelques boutons à sa chemise blanche ce qui laissait entrevoir un torse imberbe. Ses fesses étaient mise en valeur par son pantalon noir moulant ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Domeki. L'exorciste regardait depuis un moment la taille fine de son ami. Il était petit et un peu efféminer mais si mignon… C'était presque un crime pour son bien être ! Il n'avait jamais comprit ce que les filles lui trouvait, il avait toujours l'air endormit ou désintéressé. Ses cheveux bruns foncés en bataille ne faisaient que renforcer cette hypothèse et ses yeux ambrés froids comme la glace confirmaient. Il avait une allure d'athlètes, certes, due aux entraînements de tir à l'arc et autres sports mais jamais il n'avait compris qu'on le préfère à cette boule de nerfs irrésistible qui se trouvait en face de lui… Après un moment ils se retrouvèrent face à la demeure… Bon… Elle était sombre ! Ok… Elle était vieille ! Oui, Elle flanquait les jetons… Mais sinon, pas de signe d'esprit… Ce n'était qu'une petite maison en bois qui semblait vieillotte, les murs étaient peints en noirs et le toit en bordeaux… La peinture s'écaillait de ci de là mais rien de bien méchant… Domeki fit signe au médium d'entrer, celui-ci sortit de sa poche une grande clef en fer et la mit dans la serrure avant de la tournée… un grand 'clock' se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même dans un grincement sonore. Watanuki déglutit et entra suivit de près par son ami. La maison ne possédait qu'un étage et en tout et pour tout ; une petite cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain, des toilettes et un salon qui servait accessoirement de salle à manger.

-Tu sens quelque chose d'anormal ? Demanda Domeki.

-Non… Répondit lassé le petit médium.

C'est alors qu'un détail le frappa… Yuko avait bien dit qu'il dormirait ici cette nuit ? Mais cette maison ne possédait qu'une chambre et il n'y avait pas de canapé… Cela voudrait dire que… Il se tourna lentement vers Domeki, la mine inquiète et celui-ci répondit à sa question muette :

-On va dormir dans le même lit…

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ??? S'époumona le jeune homme.

Domeki soupira et alla dans la chambre où il commença à déboutonner sa chemise devant le médium qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-Je dors en caleçon ça te gêne pas ? Demanda Domeki en se mettant déjà sous la couette.

Watanuki dégluti, enleva son pantalon… Et se mit sous la couette en se demandant ce qu'il foutait…

À suivre.

…

à ben… en fait c'est partit dans quelque chose que j'avais pas du tout prévu o.O'

Je vous assure ! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais faire au début XD

C'est moins nawak que ce que je voulais enfin bon… pas grave XD

On fera avec… Review ?


End file.
